


Bittersweet - Partial excerpt of Chapter 13

by ceirdwenfc



Category: Daydverse - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DAYDverse, F/M, Spoilers, partial chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceirdwenfc/pseuds/ceirdwenfc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This follows the published 12 chapters of Bittersweet, but isn't a full chapter by any means. It is the start of Ernie and Susan's wedding reception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet - Partial excerpt of Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a birthday present at the request of my friend, Andy (thanfiction).
> 
> Notes: Excerpt from Chapter 13 of Bittersweet. SPOILERS. It may or may not appear this way in the finished version. Not sure if it is canon and it is unbeta'd. This picks up at Bittersweet's current publication. The description in the last sentence is from DAYD.

Dark shadows played in the darkness when the door closed unexpectantly. Susan startled and grasped Ernie's hand tightly.

"Are we early?" she asked.

"I thought for certain we would've been late." His grin shone even in the dark and his mouth brushed against her temple, growing stronger as he moved along her cheek and jawline, his kisses growing more intense. As he reached her neck, he pulled her close feeling the curves of her body that fit like a puzzle piece against his. They had barely enough time to get dressed and leave the dorm and now it seemed as though they had a bit of extra private time.

This normally would have been the point that Susan's common sense took over, but when her hands moved to his chest, he was delighted that she didn't push him away and give him the gentle admonishment that was only the whispering of his name, but instead pressed her hands and her body closer. Their mouths were about to meet, an I love you paused on his lips when they were suddenly bathed in bright light and a cacophony of voices.

No one shouted "surprise" or "congratulations" but when the assembly saw the couple, faces reddening, a cheer went up with loud clapping.

Dobby appeared out of nowhere with a crack and tugged on Ernie's trousers. "Master Ernie sir. We wait for Master Neville and the rest and then cake and dancing and –"

"Dobby," Susan laughed. "How did you find out our little secret?"

Ernie marveled at how composed Susan had become in the few moments since their shock. Her cheeks had returned to their normal hue and her eyes were bright with the look of her nephew opening his gifts two weeks ago at the Christmas holiday. She hadn't known about this either, but he could see how happy she was and how much she wanted to celebrate their marriage publicly; with their friends.

"Master Neville, Miss. Wait until you see what I've planned." He didn't rub his small hands together while cackling evilly but he may as well have.

Ernie looked around more carefully now, in between D.A. shaking his hand and hugging Susan. There were silver bells and blue and yellow tartans – everywhere. There were candles floating and on tables, and porcelain dishes, wine glasses and water goblets, a roaring fire in the fireplace, silver sparkles shooting sporadically into the air and quietly exploding into a cascade of stars. It was…….a lot to take in, but it paled in comparison when he looked at his new wife. "Blushing bride" went from cliché to the beautiful woman standing beside him. She seemed ten feet tall with her poise and delicate features that were anything but soft or weak. He was a very lucky man, and he would be sure and remind himself and her of that tonight after their wedding celebration, already in full swing, but really not having begun.

When Neville walked in, there was a crack and the sound of a kneazle being pushed through a mangle backwards began. Ernie scrunched up his face and would never have ever guessed that bagpipes could sound so……..unlike anything he'd ever heard before at a volume he was sure would wake the dead.

 

To be continued……


End file.
